Taza de Cafe
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un fic de Laarc / Traducido/ Bulma tenia frio y que mejor forma de combatirlo que con una buena Taza de Cafe en compañia de Vegeta , el principe sayajin nunaca habia probado el Cafe ¿lo disfrutara? lean y opinen


* Taza de café *

Ellos estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo durante un buen rato.

Pero incluso viviendo juntos, Ellos simplemente se toleraban... o al menos intentado tolerarse.

Se veían todos los días.

Hablaban todos los días - incluso aunque sólo sea para lanzar insultos, pero nunca trataron de entenderse.

Y así los días, las semanas, los meses pasaron. Y ambos, a pesar de vivir tan cerca uno del otro, no eran más que dos desconocidos que apenas se conocían entre sí.

Hasta ese día.

Porque en este día en particular, que se reunió por primera vez... y después de eso, nada fue igual en la vida de los dos.

Hacía frío, del tipo que es ideal para ver una película envuelta en una manta y abrazado por su novio.

Pero, por desgracia, la protagonista de la historia, una bella joven de pelo exótico y ojos azules del cielo, no tenia novio. Bueno, hasta hace unas semanas, ella lo tuvo. Debido a las infidelidades de Yamcha durante casi una década, finalmente se separaron. Y mientras, Yamcha, había ido al desierto para entrenar para la batalla que se acerca cada día más, ella se quedó en casa haciendo lo que sabía hacer mejor: inventar.

Ella, Bulma, era un científico, una inventora, una investigadora y una mecánica del más alto nivel. Ella era un genio de la ingeniería y se aseguró de todo el mundo lo supiera.

Pero al optar por quedarse en su casa, Bulma también optó por quedarse con él... con Vegeta. No es que el príncipe quería quedarse porque ella apenas lo soporta, sino porque ella se había ofrecido a acoger el orgulloso Saiyan. Bulma no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que causó que ella lo invite a vivir en la Corporación Cápsula, pero lo hizo.

Y Vegeta aceptó la invitación.

"¡Oh, está haciendo mucho frío!" La niña caminaba perezosamente a través de la casa, con las manos frotándose los brazos con fuerza en un intento de mantener un poco caliente. "¡Creo que voy a hacer un poco de chocolate caliente!"

Ella fue a la despensa a buscar el chocolate en polvo. Pero al parecer se había acabado el chocolate para preparar la bebida deliciosa que ansiaba.

"¡Wow... yo podría haber jurado que había comprado chocolate en polvo la semana pasada… Apuesto a que ese grosero de Vegeta se lo comió!" Y realmente el saiyajin había devorado todo lo que había en la despensa, dejando sólo un tipo de alimento que él no sabía lo que era, ni mucho menos cómo podría estar preparado. "¡Es como Goku, Parece que tiene un agujero negro en lugar de un estómago! Ahora no tengo nada que preparar mi chocolate..."

Fue entonces cuando su mano accidentalmente tropezó con un pequeño paquete que estaba en el borde de la plataforma. "Mira, pero eso es... ¡Café! Bueno, creo que voy a hacer un poco menos es una bebida caliente y se pone muy bien con este frío"

CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD

El sudor le corría por la cara, goteando en el piso. Vegeta pasó la gravedad de 200 G a 230 G ese día y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado la nueva fuerza de gravedad y luchaba para mantenerse en pie. Sus movimientos no eran lentos, pero no tampoco eran rápidos.

Con un grito furioso, cerró la sesión de ejercicios, volviendo gravedad a 1Gl y en busca de una toalla para secarse. Su estómago le dolía, lloraba sin cesar por comida, así que Vegeta fue a la cocina.

La mujer estaba allí, frente a la estufa tarareando algo en voz baja y lentamente mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estuviera bailando. Parecía estar tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo - o tan distraída - que ni se dio cuenta cuando Vegeta entró, se apoyó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirándola, sus ojos negros, duros y calculadoras, observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento que hizo su delicado cuerpo.

Bulma apago el fuego y tomó la cafetera de agua, dejando que el agua caer en un filtro y mezclar el polvo.

Cuando el olor fuerte y agradable de café llenó sus fosas nasales, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de la alegría y el placer que acompaña a los labios.

"¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bulma giró asustada y casi se quema con el agua caliente, cuando vio que Vegeta estaba en la cocina, ella se tranquilizó pronto y ofreció una breve sonrisa.

"¡Hey, Vegeta! ¡No sabía que estaba allí!"

"Hum". Era todo lo que el príncipe respondió.

Bulma fue cuando notó algo diferente en él, o más bien algo más en su expresión. Había una curiosidad estampada en el rostro del príncipe, que parecía completamente desconcertado por líquido caliente y oscuro goteando en el termo. "Es café, una bebida muy común aquí en la Tierra. ¿Quieres un poco?" Le pidió cortésmente.

No dijo nada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentaron a la mesa, y Bulma estaba seguro de que esa era su forma de decir que sí_._ Tomar dos tazas del armario y también una azucarera, sirvió las bebidas y se sentó poco después.

"Ya he puesto azúcar, pero se puede endulzar más si lo desea." Diciendo esto, tomó su Taza con las dos manos, sonriendo al sentir sus dedos calentando, y tomó su boca, a veces bebiendo, a veces sopla suavemente la copa.

Vegeta en un principio se mostró reacio y hasta un poco sospechoso. No podía negar ese olor delicioso sólo contribuyó a aumentar aún más el dolor de su estómago, pero Bulma no podía dejar de beber parece muy extraño. Después de observarla durante algún tiempo, se dio por vencido y decidió probarlo. Cogió su taza con las dos manos y lo acerco a su boca, dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor cuando el líquido caliente le tocó los labios.

"¡Esta caliente! Tienes que beber despacio y con cuidado." Ella dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz, pero sin malicia.

"¡Nadie me dice qué hacer, mujer!" dijo Vegeta. Sin embargo, siguió su consejo, por fin pudo probar el sabor de ese extraño líquido. "mmmm..."

"¿Te gusta?" No dijo nada, pero Bulma notó cómo sus labios apenas despegaron de la Taza, bebiendo sin parar. "¡Ya sabes, no te va a matar si admites algo así!"

El Saiyan permaneció en silencio y una vez que terminaron de beber, le pidió a Bulma, una vez más llenar su Taza, cosa que hizo, aprovechando también para llenar la suya, que estaba casi vacía también.

"No había nada de eso en mi planeta". Los ojos azules de Bulma se ampliaron cuando escuchó esas palabras. No era común que Vegeta hablara y mucho menos cuando se trataba de su planeta de origen. Pero ahora, ahora que él estaba allí, sentado justo en frente de usted, tomando café y... hablando. Quiso responder, pidiendo más y más sobre el planeta donde nació el príncipe, pero se obligó a guardar silencio y escuchar. De alguna manera, tenía miedo de que pudiera desalentar si dicen algo. "El planeta Vegita hacía mucho calor... era mucho más caliente que la Tierra, por lo que las bebidas estaban siempre frías, yo nunca había probado nada de esto hasta ahora". Termino su segunda taza y la puso sobre la mesa, pero no hizo ninguna mención de que quería más. él se sentó allí y se sentó sin quitar los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante. "Fue buena ese…café."

"Gracias." Respondió con una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento. Bulma se sentía extraña. Desde el día en que Vegeta se había venido a vivir a la Corporación Cápsula, nunca tuvo una conversación decente con él, y mucho menos estaba considerando la idea de que podría ocurrir algún día.

Pero sucedió.

Y a ella le gusto.

Bulma no se dio cuenta cuando él se levantó y se fue a la nevera, comer un pedazo de pastel relleno, se despertó sólo cuando su voz resonó en el medio ambiente. "Voy a volver a entrenar"

"¿Eh?" Preguntado se siente un poco perdida. "¡Vegeta, espera!"

Y se detuvo. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta, pero se quedó de nuevo a Bulma. "¿Qué pasa? '

"¡Voy a hacer más…café…mañana! Así que si usted quiere tomar una Taza…eh puedes venir." Dijo Bulma algo insegura.

Sin embargo, Vegeta giró lentamente y vio a una pequeña sonrisa formándose en las comisuras de sus labios

"... me gustaría… tomar café… de nuevo… contigo" dijo y se fue, dejando a Bulma a solas en la cocina, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

FIN


End file.
